


thank you for being here

by angstandcaffeine



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, this is 100 percent fluff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: Tseer and Wyatt are good for each other.
Relationships: Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	thank you for being here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtailedhawk90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtailedhawk90/gifts).

The first mistake he had made, Wyatt thought, was yawning.

It wasn’t even that late, but he had forgotten how exhausting it was to heal from a big injury like that. It was a push just to be able to finish half the things he wanted to work on, and pushing was tiring. He had taken over a table in a back room at the club and made it his office, and that was where he was sitting, trying to focus, when he yawned.

The second mistake was yawning where Tseer could see.

In an instant, Tseer moved from where he had been leaning in the doorway to behind him. “Bedtime. Now.” He put his hand on Wyatt’s shoulder. From Tseer, that could easily be a gesture of comfort or a threat.

He turned around in his chair, looking up at him. “Let me wrap this up, I’ll come meet you in a minute.”

“And then one minute will turn to thirty, and sixty, and you’ll never be satisfied and you’ll never come to bed.” Tseer lifted him up by the shirt, yanking him out of the chair and away from the table. “Go.”

“All right, all right,” Wyatt said, arms raised and giggling. “I’m going, dear.”

Tseer crossed his arms. “You don’t think I’m being serious.”

“I’m laughing because I know you’re serious.” Playing at being reluctant, he walked forward and uncrossed Tseer’s arms. With his own eyeroll, Tseer let him move his wings so that they were around his waist instead. “And I appreciate that about you.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tseer’s forehead.

Wyatt’s gaze had softened — having Tseer’s hands on his waist was one of the few things that could do that. Despite that, Tseer’s eyes still felt piercing as they examined him. “Did you eat dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Did it include a vegetable?”

“...Yes?”

Tseer sighed. “Close enough. Come on,” he said, taking Wyatt’s hand and dragging them into their makeshift bedroom. A small smile made its way onto Wyatt’s face, and when Tseer looked back at him, his eyes crinkled in his own version of a grin.

Wyatt changed into pajamas and got into bed, letting Tseer practically smother him with his feathers as he wrapped his wing over his shoulder. He thought about making a snarky comment about how breathing was necessary for sleeping, but that would mean Tseer would move away, and Wyatt wanted no part of that. He loved being this close to Tseer, under the warmth of his wing, feeling his feathers brush against his bare shoulders. 

They had done this in the feywild, once or twice, just to keep warm. Back then, he had forced himself to box up those feelings and push them down as deep as they would go. But now — or really, every moment since they had made it out — Wyatt relished in the pleasure of being close to Tseer, and in the knowledge that Tseer wanted to be close to him too.

Wyatt rolled over in his arms, facing him. “You know that I do appreciate you looking after me, right?” He spoke softly, eyes mostly closed as he began to fall asleep.

“Of course.” Tseer looked confused. “Of course I know.”

“It’s not the ‘looking after me’ part that I like so much, it’s the part where it’s you doing the looking.”

“Babe, you’re not making a whole lot of sense.” He giggled, and Wyatt felt his body shake against him. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, pressing his face into his chest. “Thank you for being here.”

“I’m always going to be here, Wyatt.” Tseer untied his hair, letting it fall, and began to drag his talons through it, his touch light and careful. Wyatt melted into it.

“Good. Me too.” He reciprocated the touch, running his fingers down Tseer’s feathers, silky-smooth underneath his fingertips, until it slowed, and then stopped, as he fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi danielle!! i hope you like this!!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine, and if you like this fic, you should totally check my pinned tweet


End file.
